


I Fell in Love With My Bully (Larry Stylinson/Niam)

by Luvnaenae



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AbusiveFather, Bad Boy Harry, Crossdressing Louis, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvnaenae/pseuds/Luvnaenae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson wakes up to start a brand new day at a new school called Harding High. Louis doesn't know anyone here but he does meet a blonde hair boy named Niall Horan. Then Louis sees a curled hair boy with 2 other boys. Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik was there names. When Harry looks deep in Louis blue eyes Louis knew that he liked Harry Styles that moment.Harry, Liam, and Zayn bullies (mostly Harry) Louis for being gay and a crossdresser...... And what happens when Louis' past interferes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

_Louis Tomlinson wakes up to start a brand new day at a new school called Harding High. Louis doesn't know anyone here but he does meet a blonde hair boy named Niall Horan. Then Louis sees a curled hair boy with 2 other boys. Harry Styles, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik was there names. When Harry looks deep in Louis blue eyes Louis knew that he liked Harry Styles that moment.Harry, Liam, and Zayn bullies (mostly Harry) Louis for being gay and a crossdresser...... And what happens when Louis' past interferes._


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis getting ready for his first day at Harding High.

>Louis<

 BEEP BEEP BE-. I stopped the alarm I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. I heard a knock at my bedroom room. "Boo Bear time to wake up for school and please wake up the girls for me please and thank you," Jay said. I groaned even louder but I said "Alright Mum." "Thank you". Then I heard her footsteps disappear downstairs and got dressed with a pair of black leggings and a medium grey shirt for my first day of school.

 I walked in to the twins room, stuck his head in their room and saw the most cutest thing I had ever saw. He had smiled when he had saw the twins sleeping so peacefully it was too cute. "Phoebe, Daisy time to get up sweethearts for school." I heard both of groan very loudly. Daisy said, "Alright Lou we'll be done in a minute." "Alright but hurry though we don't Mum to be mad." Next it was Frizzy and Lottie and these girls are hard to get up. I sighed before i opened their door slightly I peek in and saw that they were up laying in bed playing on their phone. I opened the room more and said "You guys are already up." They both looked up and said "Good Morning Lou" in a unison. "Well, ok weirdos Mum said to be dressed and downstairs for breakfast bye."

 I walked back to my room sat on my bed and put on my shoes and grabbed my glasses. I walked downstairs to find my beautiful Mum and all four of my sister eating breakfast. My mum looked up and saw me "Lou Bear come have some breakfast before you go to school." I shooked my head "No thanks Mum I want to get to school to get my schedule." I went to pick up my book bag from the table, kissed my mum and my sisters, and said "Bye guys I love you." They said "We love you too Lou have fun."I ran out the door to school.


	3. Becoming Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets to the school meeting a new lady named Mrs.Oliver and meets Niall.  
> And he gets to see Zayn, Liam, and Harry.

>Louis<

 I finally got to Harding High and walked through the double doors and went to the office. I walked in and saw a lady working at her computer. I cleared my throat and said "Ummm...Excuse me." She glanced at me, "May I help you love", she said. I said, "Yeah I'm Louis Tomlinson I am new here and I just came to get my schedule." She said "Alright please sit over there and wait while I print it out okay." I just nodded my head and walked to have a seat across from her and pulled out my phone and and started playing on it.

 A few minutes later I heard a door shut from where I was, looked up and saw a blonde haired boy and I heard him say "Good morning Mrs.Oliver, do you need help with anything for today." "Yes I do actually...Louis come here for a minute." I got up and walked to her desk and she started to introduce me to the blond boy. "Louis this is Niall Horan he helps me with everything around here and today he gonna help me by showing you around and also..." she reached over to the computer and got my schedule and handed it to me and finish "You guys have all classes together what a coincidence huh." Me and Niall looked at each other and smiled and looked at Mrs.Oliver and said in an usion "Yeah I guess." "Well you guys better hurry along before you are late for class especially Louis on the first day." She winked at me. I felt a little heat rise on my cheeks. She looked at Niall and said, "Take care of him Niall will ya he seems like a good kid you guys will be great friends I just know it well have a fun first day Louis." I said, "I will I hope."

 Then me and Niall walked out of the office and saw a bunch of people scrambling to get to class. I looked at Niall and said "Please tell me this doesn't happen all the time." "Yes it does all the time alright let get to our first class its just down the hall", He said. I just nodded and we walked down the hall. He asked me "So where are you from Louis?" I say "Doncaster, where are you from?" "I'm from Mullingar" he answered. I asked, "How old are you Niall" He said "16 you" "Same" When we finally got to our class we sat in the middle of the row next to each other. The bell rung and we had started class.

 A few seconds later I heard the classroom door shut, I looked up and saw three boys staring at the teacher. They had a lot of tattoos running up and down their arms. One of them were very raven haired, another one had dark brown hair and the last that I had to admired the most was the one with the piercing in his lip and his hair was so curly and was covering most of his eyes. The teacher had scoffed and said,"Well nice of you guys to finally join us, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, And Liam Payne go sit down in the back and he pointed right behind me and Niall. They walked from the front to the back. They sat down and I turned around and found the curly lad looking straight at me it felt like he was burning a hole in my chest. Now did I only know that I was blushing really hard and I had turned away real quickly to look at the board and started writing notes again....


End file.
